


一个abo短打

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 只是想写个实战前情没有实质性内容没有后续tips：omega突然发情alpha不在身边时会导致筑巢行为之后doi怀孕几率大幅提高
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	一个abo短打

崔胜澈抓住尹净汉的腿，把他拽回床上。  
这人总是软硬不吃，崔胜澈偶尔觉得自己是真倒霉，摊上这么个主，谈恋爱也得供着。可又觉得自己是真幸运，这样性子的尹净汉偏偏也喜欢自己。  
虽说是软硬不吃，但口是心非的毛病也可爱得紧。

“我不——”  
尹净汉又在嘴硬了。  
崔胜澈将人拉回来，收获的第一句话就是拒绝，可是他伸手往下面去，却摸到一手湿滑。  
他顺着尹净汉的额头一路吻下去，直到把对方的抱怨和不满全部吞进自己嘴里。  
尹净汉前一秒还在哼哼唧唧，崔胜澈亲上来的时候就立刻噤了声，专心致志开始接吻。  
要说尹净汉缺点不少，但优点也的确难能可贵——  
放下一件事的速度很快，投入一件事的速度更快。

崔胜澈在接吻间隙笑出了声，尹净汉难得愣住，因为先前有些喘不过气导致缺氧，大脑似乎暂时停止了运作。  
等崔胜澈笑着咬上他后颈的腺体他才终于觉得晚了。  
他感觉到对方用犬齿去厮磨那块柔软的皮肤，尽管不是第一次了，他还是止不住地想要逃开。  
仿佛刚才那个被崔胜澈从衣帽间深处抱出来的不是自己一样。

崔胜澈进门的时候就觉得不对——  
玄关没有尹净汉的鞋子。  
可是屋子里的味道却告诉他尹净汉已经回家了。  
崔胜澈站在卧室外，略微踌躇了几秒钟。他原本以为尹净汉只是不舒服关着门休息罢了，但走到门口却反应过来，究竟是怎样的情况才能使对方连鞋子都不换就钻进屋子里再也没工夫出来。

他打开卧室门的一瞬间好像要被铺天盖地的信息素掀翻了。  
崔胜澈只在教科书上看到过omega的筑巢行为，他有些难以置信地看着把自己摔在衣帽间里的尹净汉，周围是散落一地的衣服。  
他尝试着镇静下来走过去，尹净汉好像感觉到了他的气味——毕竟alpha也开始变得不安分——蜷在那里唤了他一声。  
“胜澈啊。”  
崔胜澈伸手想把尹净汉一直攥在手里的衣服拽出来，走得近了才发现是他早上上班前刚换下的家居服，上面还留着自己的味道。  
可尹净汉怎么也不放手，但又随着发情期的本能向他贴近。脸蹭在他脖子上，朝他索吻，又向他讨一个拥抱。  
尹净汉全身都在发烫，也不知道一个人撑了多长时间。  
他把正在微微发颤的对方抱起来，连带着自己那件被捏得皱巴巴的睡衣。

崔胜澈终于把尹净汉转移了阵地。  
离开了那片满是崔胜澈气味的地方，尹净汉好像略微清醒了一点，反应过来自己刚刚在崔胜澈面前做了什么，名为丢脸的情绪立刻呈指数增长。  
他下意识想要翻身下床，生理需求也阻止不了自己想要逃跑的冲动，结果下一秒就被崔胜澈抓了回来。

发情期的尹净汉总是无力的，非本人意志的软弱支配着他。  
不过在两人接吻的那一瞬间他就妥协了，开始反咬回去。他很少主动，但希望索取更多对方的信息素的念头成为了很好的理由，让他可以不那么羞于面对这一切。  
似乎是感知到了尹净汉的变化，于是崔胜澈又咬上他的肩膀，尹净汉还穿着上班时的白衬衣，眼下那件衣服早就不成样子，还被洇出了一大块趋于透明的痕迹。  
崔胜澈享受这一切。  
他乐于看到在情事中不一样的对方。  
尹净汉总是要强的，偶尔软弱的一面就只有自己能看到。  
如同现在的场景。

他喜欢尹净汉，包括外在和内里的所有。  
他平常总是小心翼翼宠着，但每到这个时候，他总像是要把珍藏着的玻璃娃娃摔碎了一样，不，应该说是已经摔碎了。

崔胜澈对尹净汉的肩膀总是格外留恋，每一次都会舔咬很长时间。  
但这次对方似乎等不及漫长又温柔的前戏了。  
先前的推拉和更早时候的独自忍耐已经磨掉了尹净汉所有的耐心，突如其来的发情期让他本来就不够的体力丧失殆尽，他用脚去勾住崔胜澈的腿。  
崔胜澈伸手去够床头柜抽屉里的安全套，尹净汉又把他拉了回来。  
“直接射在里面？你知道你现在是什么情况。”崔胜澈盯着尹净汉的眼睛，“你不会喜欢的。”  
他看着那双褐色的眼睛，对方不为所动，又把他往回拽了拽。  
他甚至是冷静下来了：“说真的，你知道会是什么后果，你现在还清醒吗？”  
尹净汉几乎是要放弃和这个笨蛋的交谈，他用最后的力气拉住崔胜澈接吻。  
“非得让我说出来吗……那我说可以。”

+++++

崔胜澈那一瞬间，已经在思考孩子的名字了。

fin


End file.
